The Alice Night Club
by GraynPink
Summary: Mikan is now 16..She goes with Ruka to a Night Club what will happen? Ruka's a heavy Drinker what will he do to Mikan? NxMxR R&R please no flames
1. The Alice Night Club

_**6 years after Mikan Sakura Entered the Alice Academy…**_

_**Hotaru Imai is studying in her room suddenly Mikan enters and starts annoying her. She gives her an Alice VIP Entrance ticket to Alice Night Club for 2. Who will Mikan take with her?**_

_**

* * *

**_**MIKAN's POV**

"_Oh Hotaru's so mean she didn't even explain to me what that place is…"_

"_Well at least the ticket is good for two, maybe I can ask someone to come with me…"_

"_but who" _

A lightbulb suddenly flashed in her head "_I know ill go ask Natsume"…_

**_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK…_**

"Natsume-kun" said Mikan excitedly while banging the door…

"…" no answer

"Hello?"

"…"

"NATSUME!" Mikan getting pissed off…the door suddenly opened..

"What do you want little girl?" Natsume said in a cold emotionless voice.

"Im sorry to disturb you, I was just wondering,(Mikan was Showing the tickets to Natsume) if you would…

BANG…door shut closed..

"NO!"

"Ah! Come on Natsume it would be fun"

"Go away"

"Hey you're still my partner and you should be with me"

"I said No"

_silence…_

"Your so mean Natsume, what kind of a partner are you?" Mikan finally spoke and was crying waterfalls

The door opened

"…."no reply

"Fine then Ill just go ask Ruka" Mikan turned and she ran…

_She'll what? Go ask Ruka?...wait a minute she just invited me to a Night Club…If Ruka goes with her, she might ask him to Drink Alcohol…and…and Ruka's a heavy drinker…what if Ruka gets drunk?_ _He might…might…no way…RAPE HER!..._Natsume thought

He was going to chase Mikan but then as he was going through the door he was suddenly pushed back and was electrified. He had forgotten about the room barrier.

-_flashback_-

"_Im going to put a barrier in your room" said the masked teacher_

"_What for?" he replied_

"_Don't pretend you don't know"_

"_It will activate at 7PM and will go off at 6AM"_

"…"

"_that will prevent you from escaping blackcat"_

_-end-_

"Darn this stupid barrier" said Natsume hurt by the electric shock.

* * *

_**KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK…**_

The door opened and reveals the blonde haired boy holding his pet rabbit.

"Good evening Ruka" said Mikan said excitedly.

"Oh, Mikan, what are you doing at this time of night?" Ruka asked.

"I was just wondering if you would like to go with me to the Alice Night Club?" Mikan held Ruka's hand and her face was only inches from his.

"Huh" he replied, Ruka was blushing 7 colors of Red.

"Well, is it all right?" she asked again.

"Yeah, Sure that would be fun!"

"REALLY!" Mikans eyes sparkled.

"Ok, Ill meet you down stairs at 7:30" she hurriedly went to her room to get changed.

**RUKA'S POV**

"**Oh**_ boy she just asked me to go with her in the Night Club"_

"_What if I get drunk?"_

"_Better not think about that"_

"_I should get dressed"_

"_I'm going to have this once in a lifetime chance to be with her"_

_**WHAM, BHAM, BANG**_

Natsume tried to destroy the barrier but he couldn't

"_Oh no what am I going to do?"_

"_I have to wait until 6 Am to get through this"_

"_Shit! what will happen to Mikan by that time?" Natsume thought._

"**WINDOWS!"** he shouted…

He was about to punch the windows but again he was pushed backed. And he was electrified. "DARN!"

"Huh" Natsume went by his window and there he saw Mikan walking with Ruka both were dressed in civilian clothes.

**Mikan and Ruka Inside the Bus:**

"You look really pretty Mikan" Ruka praised. And was really examining Mikans outfit. He looked at her from top to bottom. And blushed madly when he saw her cleavage.

"Oh really? You look very cool Ruka" she smiled and was surprised with how Ruka looked.

Mikan was wearing a Cowboy hat and her hair was down and fitting spaghetti white top exposing her cleavage, a mini skirt which showed her flawless legs. And a pair of stilettos.

Ruka wore a white polo the first 3 buttons from the top where unbuttoned, which exposes a bit of his muscular chest and he wore faded jeans which looked really great.

"Ruka were here" Mikan said happily looking outside the bus windows like it was just her first time going there.

"Oh that was fast, come on lets go" he replied, Mikan held Ruka's Hand as they were walking

There was a really long line of teenagers outside the Alice Night Club, they were all waiting to be allowed to go inside, Two tall guys in black was guarding the entrance through the club. Mikan saw this and her face went down.

"Oh no don't tell me we have line there, will have to stand there for ages Ruka" Mikan said crying waterfall tears

"Relax Mikan, remember you have VIP tickets, will just have to walk straight" Ruka replied in a calm happy voice.

"Really? Alright!" she said delighted.

"Hey Ruka"

"Huh?"

"Im glad you went here with me" Mikan said _"Unlike that stupid selfish Natsume Grrr…wait a minute I shouldn't think about that guy" Mikan thought_

"It's my pleasure Mikan, Now lets go inside ok?" ruka answered.

Mikan showed the 2 tall guys in black her VIP tickets, and they immediately opened the door. Mikan and Ruka went inside.

Mikan was really surprised, her eyes widened, the club was full of excitement, she never expected this place, no, not ever…the bar was circular, filled with the sweet smell of alcohol, there were laser light flashing, and techno/trance music was played. The dance floor was at the center and lots of people were dirty dancing, at the very core of the club is an elevated flat form, above there a woman was fire dancing (you know like dancers in Bora).. Around the club were bartenders serving drinks and food..

"Mikan! Mikan!" Ruka interrupted Mikan's shock.

"Huh! Oh Ruka this is really great, This place is amazing" Mikan said still not believing what she was seeing.

"Hey Mikan, Lets sit over here!" Ruka shouted so he can be heared by Mikan

"Oh yeah right, Hey Ruka will you teach me to drink?" Mikan asked excitedly.

"Huh, umm" Ruka doubt because they might get drunk.

"Well will you?" he asked again forcing Ruka to say yes

"Ok Ok…but wait let me explain this to you first.."

"Huh? Ok ill listen" Mikan shifting to serious mood

"Mikan we can have unlimited bottles or glass of alcohol because of were VIP's here and today is Saturday so there's no classes tomorrow, we shouldn't worry about hangovers, but if we get drunk it may affect our health, and that's bad, and can cause death Mikan, do you understand?...and also" Ruka stopped and was thinking if he should say that he's a heavy drinker and there's a possibility that he may unconsciously do something to her..

"and…what Ruka" Mikan asked, she was really paying attention

"Huh…no its nothing…that's about it" Ruka avoided mikan's eyes he was feeling guilty.

"Ok then lets get started Ruka!...WAITER!" Mikan Shouted

Ruka taught Mikan how to drink, they ordered some Martini's, Vodka, GinTonic, bloody mary, they were going to try every drink in the Menu…on the otherhand while they are enjoying a boy was really worried and was suffering from pain..

"_I give up, I cant break that stupid barrier"_

"_It's already 2AM, why the heck am I so worried about that girl anyway"_ Natsume thought to himself and lay himself in bed.

"DARN IT!"…_"Its because I like her, and I don't want her to end up in Ruka's hands"_ he stood up again

**BROOM BRROMMM….**

Natsume looked through his window and his eyes widened what he saw made his blood boil.

It was Ruka carrying Mikan in a bridal style, Mikan passed out from drinking and Ruka was really red and looked heavily drunk.

_I have to do something, I cant let this happen to Mikan, I like her and I want to be the first one to…to…_ Natsume suddenly Noticed the exhaust fan and remembered that it led to the attic..

"I hope there's no barrier there" he said and he threw a fire ball to break it..

Natsume entered and was crawling his way outside his room to see what happened to Mikan

**

* * *

RUKA'S POV **

"_Oh boy, Mikan looks like an angel…Im so lucky to be with her"_

Ruka was heading in Mikan's room, he was opening the door but he realized that Mikan's room was locked

"Great! Its locked…what now?...Maybe its in her pocket" he said to himself, he put Mikan down to the floor and searched for the key…he suddenly felt the heat coming from Mikan's skin, and that made him blush…he really wanted to be with Mikan that night…You know BE WITH MIKAN SLEEP WITH MIKAN!

Fortunately for Ruka her keys was no where to be found.. and he has no choice but to take her to her room..

"Ok, to my room then" he said, standing up and carefully lifted Mikan

**

* * *

AT RUKA'S ROOM**

"Oh boy its hot" he said, laying Mikan carefully in his bed. Even though Ruka was drunk he was still gentle with Mikan

"I better get the air-conditioning to 10C" Ruka said taking his polo off then his eyes were suddenly fix in Mikan's body..he observed her breathing and he was studying every inch of her skin…

"_She's sweating…"_

Without second thoughts he closed his eyes and slowly undressed Mikan …He opened his eyes a bit and saw how beautiful her body body was…

And then…

* * *

This is My first fanfic so no flames please 

Disclaimer: I dont own Gakuen Alice :)

Review's Please and Suggestions will be highly credited


	2. A night to remember

**Gray: In sorry if this is a bit short, Im really sleepy now I hope you understand anyways Ill update tomorrow afternoon..I'll make hotter scenes! hehe**

**Natsume: Yeah make in hotter and dont 4get to include me ok?**

**Gray: yeah yea..  
**

* * *

Chapter 2: Dangerously in Love 

Ruka's Heart was beating fast he was sweating and he cant believe that he was seeing Mikan on her undies he was going to kiss her and then…

* * *

Stomp stomp stomp stomp…

"RUKA!" The raven haired boy shouted while entering the room catching his breath

"Na..Natsume?" he replied nervously

"What do you think your doing! Don't touch her" he glared at Ruka and then he pushed him away from her Ruka slammed on the floor

"Hey, Natsume that hurts, It's not what your thinking you know" Ruka replied

"I was just…just going to put pajamas on her because she doesn't seem to comfortable in her clothes" Ruka added making his excuse.

"Then Why didn't you just take her to her room then!" Natsume said still angry and was glaring at Ruka.

"Well her room was looked, you can even check it if you want…and…and my eyes were closed to when I took her clothes off" Ruka said trying to convice Natsume

_Is he telling me the truth? Should I still trust him?' Natsume thought but was suddenly cut off.._

"Hey Natsume, I think you better sleep with her…Im a bit drunk you see.. can I sleep in your room?" Ruka said calmly.

"Huh…Yeah sure_ that would be better.. _Oh Ruka_" _

"Yeah?"

"Im sorry for not trusting and pushing you back.. I mean.." Natsume said looking down

"It's Ok Natsume, well I guess this really proves that you like her don't yeah?"

"Huh? Oh shut up Ruka...Go to sleep!"

"Shhh…You Might wake her up"

"Hmmph"

"Ok then goodnight Natsume, sweet dreams Mikan" He said and he left w/o looking at Natsume in the eye

**

* * *

NATSUME'S POV**

"_Oh boy I cant I misunderstood the whole situation" he thought_

"_Even if Ruka's drunk he could still control himself?" _He looked at Mikan who was still on her undies and he suddenly blushed.

"_I better put some PJ's on her" _Natsume closed the door, grabbed the PJ's and sat on the bed beside Mikan

"_So how do I do this?" _he sighed…"Here goes"

Natsume closed his eyes and lifted Mikan's back, but his hand laid on something SOFT.

"_Oh no what was that could it be her?..." Natsume thought and slowly opened his eyes… and what he saw made his eyes widened _

He found his right had cupped on Mikan's boob…yes her breast.. Natsume blushed 12 colors of red..and immediately he took his hand off her

"God! this is hard" Natsume said to himself and then sighed . "Back to work"

Natsume closed his eyes again and started dressing Mikan up. He closed the lights and laid beside Mikan.. The moon light reflected and revealed Mikan (in Ruka's PJ's which was very big for her size) and Natsume's face

_Mikan's really pretty and hot, yet so innocent and naïve and stupid..' he thought the he giggled.._ Natsume twirled his fingers around those silky strands

Natsume inched closer to Mikan's face that he could feel her breathing..

Then….he kissed her passionately..

He took this advantage and Hugged Mikan tightly in his arms.

'_I wish that we could be like this forever Mikan' _

'_Ill tell you soon, even if it cost my friendship with Ruka' _

'_Ill tell you that…I..I love you..' _Then he fell asleep.

* * *

Ill update tomorrow afternoon guys R&R please No flames...Please leave suggestions 


	3. Cruel & Unfair

**Chapter 3: Cruel and Unfair**

**Next Day: Sunday Morning 8:00am**

"Ruka another bottle please…"

BUGSH…

It was a beautiful morning, The room was filled with a sweet scent of summer the curtains were closed but still sunrays enters to reflect the luxurious room…Mikan had dreamed about their GIG last night with Ruka and she suddenly fell on the floor because she was rolling in her bed thinking she was dancing on the dance floor

"Haaaah…" Mikan yawned and then stretches her arms

**BLINK BLINK **

"What the? Where the hell am I?...what happened last night?" She said to herself looking around the room.. and because she's stupid and the room was dark she didn't recognized it was Ruka's room.

**MIKAN's POV**

_What am I doing in here? Where's Ruka?...'_

_I remember last night.'_

_Someone was arguing. .there were noise'_

_then I also remember something warm' _she touched her lips and she notice's a light behind the door… she listened carefully

"What is that? I…I cant hear water dripping" she said sneaking quietly to the door..

_Should I check it out?... what if it's a ghost' _Mikan thought moving closer

"This is no time for that.. I have to see what's inside" Mikan said as she grabbed a candle holder in case there's a monster.. then she inched closer and closer..

"Here goes" then she sighed..

**BAM (she slammed the door open)**

Mikan's eyes widened what she saw was…

A raiven haired boy taking his shower inside the bathroom …speechless…blushing 12 colors of red.. Naked..

"**Waaaaahhh….NATSUME!"** Mikan screamed, she immediately covered her eyes with her hands…she slammed the door shut and ran towards the bed blushing madly..

* * *

A few seconds later Natsume went out of the bathroom, but now he was wearing jeans but still didn't have his shirt on.

"Hey, Little Girl" Natsume said in his emotionless voice. He managed to get over the incident and pretended it was nothing to him..

"…." Mikan speechless

"Pervert, peeking while no one else was here" he teased

"What did you say monster!" Mikan replied , with her angry big eyes..

"Huh…I didn't know you have the hot's for me" he looked away drying his hair with a towel

"In your dreams Hyuuga, Why am I here anyway? What have you done to me last night huh? Mikan asked still angry

"Your such an Idiot, go figure that yourself, you should know to be responsible with your actions" then he threw the towel on her face and put his shirt on…

_Oh no really, what happened last nigh? I cant remember anything' _Mikan thought, she was moved with what Natsume said to her…she was now nervous thinking that someone may have touched her..(YOU KNOW)

"Going to a Night Club and getting drunk w/o a chaperone with you…careless little girl" Natsume added not looking at Mikan's eyes

"But I a…I was…with" Mikan tried to say she was with Ruka but before she could Natsume opened the door and left her alone..

**

* * *

**

**NATSUME'S POV**

_Have I done the right thing?' _Natsume thought while he was running not knowing where to go.

_I really don't have the right to lecture her..still' _He slowed down

_No, that should be a lesson to her' _

Natsume found himself in the Northern forest near a River, He sat beside a big tree and continued thinking…

_Oh darn, I cant believe she saw…' _he blushed

"So when do I tell her?" asking himself

"I better get a move soon…tonight then…no maybe tomorrow….no next week…Oh darn!"

Natsume suddenly dosed off, he lacked sleep because of last night…

Mikan changed her clothes, and she left the room with a sad face, she was on her way to her room in the next building. She was still curious and confuse with what Natsume was saying.

_Oh Natsume. Is he angry because I was with Ruka? But why?'_

_Ruka's his best friend and maybe he doesn't want him getting close with an idiot like me?'_

_Or is it the otherway around' Mikan thought hardly _

_Maybe he likes me and doesn't want'.._ she suddenly stops

"No way! Dream On Mikan" she said to herself and then she hit her own head.

"Who are you talking to Mikan?" interrupted a girl with emotionless voice riding in a floating duck

"Ho..Hotaru!" Mika shifted to happy mood and was going to hug Hotaru

**BAKA!(10x)**

"Oh Hotaru that hurts" Mikan complained, she was crying waterfalls

"Give it up Mikan, your efforts or 6 years isn't successful" she replied

"Oh your so cruel, but I still love you" Mikan said as she stood up.

"Where are you going anyway Hotaru?" Mikan asked.

"I was looking for you, I hadn't seen you last night and I was worried idiot" Hotaru said giving Mikan a hand to ride in the duck.

"Really? I slept in Ruka's room you see, but he wasn't there when I woke up"

"Oh Hotaru I have to tell you what happened last night, Im really confused"

Hotaru sighed

"Ok, Ill listen, I also have something to tell you. But lets go have breakfast first" Hotaru said with a trace of excitement on her voice

Hotaru & Mikan entering the Dining Room

"Good Morning Hotaru, Mikan-chan" Yuu greeted happily.

"Good Morning Iinchou" Mikan replied. Mikan sat beside him and Hotaru sat on the opposite side.

"Mikan, Go ahead and tell me what happened last night in the Night Club" Hotaru demanded.

Mikan explained what she did with the VIP tickets, she told Hotaru and Yuu that she asked Natsume to come but he resist so she asked Ruka instead. She told them that Ruka taught her how to drink alcoholic drinks and how very good they are. She also told them how nice the Club was, full of light, people and good music.. then she passed out and found herself in Ruka's Room weaving Pajamas…_Hey, should I tell that I saw Natsume in the shower' Mikan thought_…No.. she didn't tell them, but she told them what Natsume said about her actions and how he lectured her..

Mikan sighed..

"You know Natsume's right Mikan" Hotaru starts lecturing her.

"You should know how to act at your age, you're 16"

"be independent…stop relying on others" Hotaru said in a soft concern voice

"Yes, I know, I'll change Hotaru I promise" Mikan said chewing her food.

"Hey, Hotaru have you told Mikan already?" Yuu asked

"Huh what is it?" Mikan said drinking water to clear the food.

"Mikan, Listen"

"You know that Yuu and I are honor students right?"

"Yeah" Mikan answered listening carefully

"Ok, both of us are student representative's and we are going to represent The Alice Academy Japan Branch in the International Alice Meeting" she sighed

"Yeah I know Hotaru you don't have to boast you know, so what if you're a representative?" she said waving her fork then drinking coffee

"So that means Yuu and I will go to NewYork this afternoon"

Mikan splashed the coffee all over Hotaru and Yuu…

"YOU WHAT? WHY NOW? WHY SO SUDDEN? HOW LONG" Mikan shouted and was crying waterfalls

"Calm down Mikan..its not like were gonna be gone forever you know?" Yuu said calming Mikan down.

"Im sorry Mikan they only announced it last night and since you weren't here I didn't have the opportunity to tell you" Hotaru explained.

"But How long are you going to stay there? Cant I come with you?" Mikan asked.

"It will be for 1month and 10days" Yuu said

Mikan's face fell, and she looked down covering her eyes, she wished she was dreaming..

"Hey" Hotaru called.

"You should promise me something Mikan, take care of yourself while were away"

"Don't get yourself into trouble, If you do…"

"I'll make you swallow a thousand needles" Hotaru said to Mikan

Mikan looked up and saw her bestfriend worried about her. She then realized how much she cared.

"I promise Hotaru, I'll be an independent woman!" she said then stood up.

* * *

That afternoon Mikan helped Hotaru & Yuu prepare their things. They enjoyed the time left telling stories and playing with Hotaru's inventions. Mikan stayed with her friends until the private airplane came to fetch them. Then she hugged Hotaru and Yuu and bid them goodbye.

"Ill be seeing you in a month Hotaru! TAKECARE!"

"Huh…" Mikan sighed

"Life is just so cruel and unfair" she said to herself


	4. Poor Girl

**CHAPTER 4: Poor Girl**

It was Sunday, 5:00pm, the sun slowly disappears, slowly turning the red orange sky to darkness. A Young brunette girl was wandering in the Northern Forest and she sees a sparkling River.

"Darn it! I slept all day" Natsume said to himself, he had just woken up

'_That was a really good dream though, at least I can be with Mikan alone in my dream's' he thought _

_-Flashback of his dream-_

_There was a field full of flowers, at the center of the field was an Angel calling him to join her._

'_Natsume! Darling' Mikan called her _

'_Hurry up sweetie you catch me if you can!' she teased_

'_Just you wait Mikan, I'm going to catch you' He runs and catches her_

'_Gotcha' he embraces Mikan's hips and both of them laid on the bed of flowers_

'_Oh darling, its so nice here'_

'_Yeah,…Mikan, I wish I could be here with you forever' they both stared above the sky.._

'_I love you Natsume' Mikan said._

_-end-_

**RMBLE..RMBLE..**

"Oh darn I haven't even eaten my lunch yet" the boy said, he stood up and then he saw the angel in his dreams on the opposite side of the river.

"Wow this river is really cool" Mikan dipped her hand on the river.

"I haven't seen this place before" she examined the area, She took off the blazer of her middle school uniform and loosen the ribbon to make herself comfortable then she sat on a rock and suddenly someone tapped her shoulder

Mikan looked at the person immediately and to her surprise the moonlight showed the face of a young handsome boy…

"Ruka!" Mikan was surprised "What are you doing here?" she asked

"I was looking for you Mikan" he replied sitting beside her

"for me? But why" she asked again.

"Oh weren't you curious about lastnight? Or has Natsume told you already?"

"Last Night?" Mikan had totally forgotten about it. "OH YEAH, Ruka why was in your room with Natsume?"

"Well, how do I start this…last night you passed out…I was going to bring you in your room but it was locked and I couldn't find the key so I brought you in my room. I also asked Natsume to stay with you because I was heavily drunk you see" Ruka explained.

"Oh now I see…I understand now Ruka thank you for explaining" she smiled then she stood up and bent to see her reflection in the river.

"Mikan.." Ruka called her.. then he stood up.

"Yeah?" Mikan turned to him with a curious look..

Ruka went closer to her..

"Mikan.. I want to tell you something"

"Huh? What is it Ruka?"

"Look Mikan…I wanna tell you that..I…I..I like you…**I love you Mikan**!" Ruka said blushing madly. The line I love you Mikan' was heard at the other side of the river.

"Ruka I ..ah.."

"I'm sorry Ruka.. I mean, I love you too, but, only as a friend" Mikan said and then she embraced Ruka.

"I'm sorry, I like someone else Ruka, but please I want our friendship to be the same" Mikan whispered in Ruka's ear.

"Mikan…Yes I understand, I promise I'm going to be the same" Ruka replied sadly, but he understand what Mikan feels, and he realized the fact that he was not the one for her.

"That's good Ruka, will still be friends!" she moved away from Ruka and then she smiled.

Ruka sighed.

"I guess we better go now, its getting dark Mikan" He said, you can tell from his voice that he had gotten over rejection. And Ruka was smiling

"Ok then!" Mikan nod at Ruka, and she held his hand and they went off

* * *

Mikan and Ruka didn't know that someone was watching them from the other side of the river. He couldn't hear what they were talking about but he definitely heard Ruka saying 'I love you' to Mikan.

'_What the heck was that all about?' he thought still in shock of what he saw_

'_Mikan, she likes Ruka?' _

'_I'm sure I heard Ruka saying I love you'_

'_Then she hugged him' _Natsume felt that his heart was going to explode. He felt that his life doesn't have any destination anymore, He felt betrayed, and alone.

* * *

**Monday Morning:**

Mikan was on her way to class, she was 30 min early, Last night was a blur, everything was odd. Her day started in curiosity and it ended with honest answers that she wished she didn't heared.

'_Darn! Im not used being alone, there's no Hotaru and Yuu to talk to' _she thought.

She entered the classroom, and most of her classmates were there already talking in groups. Mikan greeted her classmates and she noticed that Ruka wasn't with Natsume.

"Good Morning Natsume!" she greeted happily.

"…." He didn't replied and just looked at his manga.

"Where's Ruka?" Mikan asked.

"…." He didn't answered, that question made him think about yesterday and made his blood boil. He glared at Mikan

'_Natsume's not himself today, He's so cold in a warm morning' Mikan thought_. And she just turned away but that made her shift to an angry mood.

Mikan wasn't used to staying in the classroom without talking to anyone. Hotaru & Yuu wasn't there and the class were in groups. At the corner of the room was Anna, Nanoko and other girls that Mikan isn't close to, at the other side was the girl with fortune telling alice dancing w/ Kokoroyomi and her other classmates playing instruments. At the other side was Sumire and the members of the Natsume-Ruka fans club. There wasn't anyone to talk to, so Mikan turned to Natsume and started talking to him.

"Hey, Natsume!" she started. "Why are you in a bad mood?" she asked.

"…"

"Why aren't you answering?"

"…"

"Oh come on I don't have anyone to talk to"

"Yuu and Hotaru isn't here"

"…" Natsume tried his best to ignore her but she was so irritating, he tried to hold his anger.

"Your impossible Natsume…are you even listening?...I wish Ruka was here!" she added and this hit a nerve

"THEN WHY DON'T YOU GO LOOK FOR HIM!" Natsume shouted as he stood up.

"Hey, why are you so angry?" Mikan asked as she also stood up .

"Angry, Because of your so annoying!" Natsume shouted backed at her. The shouting caught their classmates attention and the room was suddenly quiet listening to them.

"Huh…" Mikan was confused why he was so angry.

"Your so noisy, you say Yuu & Hotaru aren't here? Maybe they left you because they don't want to hang out with and idiot!" Natsume said cruelly.

"Your so disgusting flirt" he added

_Slap_

"You're a Monster!" Mikan ran out of the room crying. She bumped to Ruka who was just entering the classroom but she just ran.

* * *

**Inside the Classroom:**

"Hey, What was that all about?" Ruka asked his classmates but everyone stared at Natsume who's cheeks were Red because of the SLAP

"Oh Natsume, Are you alright? Darling?" Sumire said breaking the silence.

"Yeah I'm fine" Natsume replied as he sat down. And his fan club gathered around him, asking what happened and how was he.

Natsume's fans club was angry with Mikan, not only did she made Natsume angry but she also slapped him. Leaded by Sumire the members thought of something to get back at Mikan.

"Will make her pay, lets torture her…HAHAHAHAHA!" Sumire said with an evil laugh.

"Hey Natsume, What happened to Mikan?" Ruka asked, he sat beside Natsume.

"…" Natsume stood up and glared at Ruka. And he left the room.

* * *

Mikan sat under a tree. She was crying and thinking what she had done to make Natsume angry.

'_I cant believe him'_

'_How could he say those things to me' _she thought and suddenly remembers what he said.

'_Your disguisting flirt' Tears flooded her face, she was so sad._

'_What does he mean?'_

'_He wasn't like that the other day? She thought deeply_

'_I shouldn't have slapped him..but what he said…it was too much'_

'_Oh Hotaru please help me'_

Then she suddenly remembered what Hotaru said

"_take care of yourself while were away"_

_and then what Natsume said._

"_you should be responsible with your actions"  
_

"That's right I should face him myself. I didn't do anything…and I know Natsume wouldn't do that." She stood up and wiped her tears away

"I should say so-" she was suddenly cut off.

"What are you going to say huh?" Sumire interrupted.

"Were going to make you pay for hurting Natsume"

Mikan then realized that she was surrounded by Natsume's fan members. A girl grabbed Mikan's hair and pulled it. They beated Mikan up, and then another girl grabbed Mikan and was going to use her water alice but it was Nullified.

"What the? She nullified my alice" the girl said to Sumire

"Well, if your Alice doesn't work then lets use water from the faucet" Sumire replied as she splashed Mikan with water.

"Ehem..ehem…why are you doing this to me…please stop!" Mikan shouted and she ran.

"What are you waiting for get after her" Sumire commanded

* * *

**Gray: Im so sorry if the story sucks..**

**Natsume: Thats so you. Why do I have to be a bad guy?**

**Gray: Oh dont worry Natsume-Kun remember the story is a Series of Misunderstanding..**

**Natsume: Well Make sure the end is good..**

**Gray: On The Alice Night club**


	5. Blue Moon

**CHAPTER 5: Blue Moon**

The 16 year old brunette ran as fast as she could to get away from the gang chasing after her. She ended up at the back of Middle School Building, all dirty and bruised.

"Finally" Mikan said to herself catching her breath.

_"My body hurts, how could they do this to me?" _she thought.

Her whole body was exhausted. She had wounds all over her body and the corner of her lip has a bruise.

"What do I do now. I have to say sorry to Natsume" Mikan said as she sat down.

**STOPM STOPM STOPM**

"There you are Sakura!" the seaweed girl said walking slowly to Mikan.

"What do you want, You've done enough Sumire" Mikan said as she stood up and was going to ran at the opposite side of Sumire only to find the other members of the gang cornering her again.

"Where do you think your going huh, Will make your life miserable for hurting our precious Natsume" voices from the gang said.

"Leave me alone, that monst- " Mikan was cut off with a Slap from Sumire.

"That one's for my Natsume and Ruka, HAHAHAHAHA!" Sumire said with an evil laugh.

Mikan took this chance and pushed Sumire and she ran off.

"After her!" Sumire went nuts.

* * *

At the middle school building rooftop a raven haired boy watched the scene down below. He wanted to save the young girl bullied by her classmates but then he thought.

"_Why do I have to save her? Ruka should do it! He's her boyfriend anyway"_ Natsume thought to himself but he felt guilty.

"Ruka's her boyfriend?" a voice suddenly said.

"What the? Kokoroyomi, reading my thought again? To you really wanna get burned" Natsume turned to him and produced a fire in his left hand

"I didn't mean that Natsume! I'm sorry but I have something to tell you" Kokoroyomi said as he sat on the roof.

"What do you want?" Natsume asked.

"Well its about Mikan and what happened last night" Kokoroyomi replied with a shaky voice afraid of Natsume's reaction.

"HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN READING MY MIND HUH?" Natsume shouted at Kokoroyomi who was terrified.

"Hey Natsume please don't be angry, I'm just worried about Mikan, You see was there at the Northern Woods last night and I saw what happened and I was reading there Minds" Kokoroyomi sighed.

"Mind your own business Kokoroyomi!" Natsume said looking away.

"But Natsume I think you misunderstood the whole situation"

"You see Mikan rejected Ruka" Kokoroyomi added this made Natsume a bit delighted.

"Explain this to me clearly" Natsume looked at Kokoroyomi straight in the eyes.

"This is what happened, Mikan was there in the northern woods looking for you and then Ruka followed her, Ruka explained to Mikan what happened that Saturday night, I think the night club thingy, then Ruka suddenly admitted to Mikan that he loves her but Mikan in reply she said she only loves him as a friend, she also told him that she likes someone else, I KNOW WHO IT IS, BUT IM NOT GOING TO TELL YOU-" he was cut off.

"Fine just go on with the story" Natsume said.

"Mikan told Ruka that she wants their friendship to be the same and that's it" Kokoroyomi ended.

"…how about….. the hug? I saw Mikan wrapped her arms around Ruka" Natsume said, now he felt really bad and guilty.

"Oh you mean Mikan embracing Ruka?...Well she just felt sorry for him that's why she hugged him" Kokoroyomi answered then smiled.

Natsume then grabbed Kokoroyomi's collar and said "Are you telling the truth?"

"Hey Natsume I'm not lying please don't kill me I'm just worried about Mikan" He said, then Natsume took his hands off him.

"_What the heck have I done? I misunderstood the whole thing, I'm such an Idiot" _he thought then he stood up.

"Hey…Kokoroyomi" Natsume called.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks…Thanks a lot" Natsume said then without wasting anytime he jumped down and ran to look for Mikan

* * *

Mikan was running slowly in the field but then she tripped over a rock Her body was now weak, her face & body was bruised and wounded. Sumire and the gang finally catched her and stopped her from running.

"You ran so fast Little girl, now I'll make you pay!" Sumire said as she turned her alice down.

"Please stop it alrea-" Mikan said but then she fainted. The girls grabbed her arms to make her stand up

"Hey wake up stupid girl, your going to sleep on us now that we've caught you.. This will wake you up………..!"

Sumire was going to punch her but then her fist was suddenly blocked by a hand. The hand belonged to the handsome raven haired boy…Natsume.

"You did this to her?" Natsume asked as he glared at Sumire.

"Oh, yes my dear Natsume, we did this for you!" Sumire answered proudly.

"For me huh! I'll make you regret you've met me!" Natsume looked glared at them then suddenly all of their hair burst in flames. (except for Mikan and His of course)

The girls went crazy and ran back to the academy to extinguish the fire.

Only the unconscious Mikan and Natsume were left. Natsume looked at Mikan and realized what she's been through.

"Her body's heavily bruised, I caused this to her" Natsume bent down and wrapped his arms around Mikan.

"Mikan, I'm so sorry" Natsume whispered and tears fell in his eyes and to Mikan's cheeks which cause Mikan to be conscious

"Is…that you Na..Natsume?" she asked, she slowly opens her eyes but her sight was blurry.

"Yes its me…Your safe now…I'm sorry for-" His voice was shaky and tears were still flowing.

"I'm sorry for slapping you…please…believe me…" then she passed out again.

Natsume was shocked with what she said. Even though she was hurt because of him she was still sorry for hurting him.

"I believe in you Mikan" he wrapped his arms around her tightly and then lifted her up in bridal style.

Natsume immediate brought Mikan to his room, Natsume asked his personal ROBOT slave to clean Mikan and change her clothes as he was going to buy something.

**

* * *

After 6 hours**

"Huh? Where am I?" Mikan asked, she was finally conscious.

"Your finally awake huh?" a familiar emotionless voice said. But now the voice has a trace of concern and love. He was seated in a chair beside the bed and he held the girls right hand.

"Na..Natsume? what happened?" She asked again. And noticed that he was holding her hand.

"You passed out, and I was worried" Natsume replied with a concern voice.

"Mikan.." he called as he cupped Mikan's cheeks

"Im sorry" Natsume said sincerely and he completely lost his coolness.

Mikan stared in Natsume's auburn eyes as if she was being hypnotized, he looked serious and so concern.

"What are you talking about? You were the one who saved me!" Mikan replied cheerfully and she jumped off the bed.

Mikan then realizes that she was wearing a beautiful dress, it looked like a pink version of Alice in wonderland's dress.

"Hey where did this dress came from?" Mikan asked Natsume.

"I bought it in central town, and don't worry I asked my robot to put in on you!" Natsume replied and was amazed with how Mikan looked.

"Oh wow, its really beautiful, thank you Natsume" Mikan delightly said and Natsume blushed.

Natsume then stood up and called Mikan.

"Hey come here.." he said going to the balcony.

Mikan followed and was amazed with what she saw. The dark sky was filled with shining stars, and what made the ambiance more romantic was the presence of the blue moon. Natsume smiled at Mikan who came closer to him.

"This is amazing.. a blue moon" she said still looking at the sky.

"Mikan…" Natsume called in a shaky voice.

"Huh" Mikan looked at him and their eyes met. Natsume went closer to Mikan and then held her hands.

"Mikan…I've…I've been in love with you Mikan…will you go out with me?" he said his voice was still shaky he couldn't move he was now absorb in Mikan's eyes.

_**Silence…**_

'_Is this a dream? Natsume Hyuuga, the person who hated me the most…likes me? No way this cant be true…I always liked him and the feeling…this feeling…This is too good to be true' _Mikan thought, then Natsume broke the silence. He looked down and said.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have told you" his voice was so gloomy. Mikan then suddenly wrapped her arms around his waist, her head was on his chest. In return Natsume also embraced her shoulders tightly.

"I love you too…I love you…move than ever" she replied a gust of wind passed..

"Say it again" he asked.

"I said I love you" she answered. Mikan looked at him, "And I love you too" Natsume said then he pressed his lips to the sweet soft lips of Mikan. They kissed passionately under the blue moon.

* * *

**I'm sorry if the story began in a hot scene and then a not so hot scene...Dont worry I'll end it in a hot scene again..heehee **

**Reviews please :) the story's about to end**


End file.
